Stuck in Reverse
by Sierra-Jae
Summary: 'She watches your blank expression, and your heart speeds at her desire for him. It's so sexy.' Will/Emma/Holly. Filled Prompt.


You're sitting on your couch when you hear the knock on your apartment door.

You open it to find Emma's standing there. You gave her your number after this afternoon as an apology for making a joke of her virginity. You could see the hurt in her brown eyes as your long blonde hair and experience made a mockery of her innocent hesitation. So, you told her to call if she needed you, and then she asked for your address.

"Oh, god," she mumbles when your eyes lock. "Is Will here?"

You know they both have a thing for each other, but it's okay to pretend they haven't. Until now. It's time to let them be together, and you're fine with that. Emma's married, Will's divorced, and you're just looking for a good time. You'll be gone in few weeks and their relationship will mean nothing to you.

You nod and gesture for her to come in.

"So why are you here?" you ask quietly as you lead her into the kitchen.

"I need to speak to Will."

You take it she can hear the shower running, because she turns and peers down the hall before stepping onto floorboards. When she turns back, you feign a quizzical expression, like you have no idea why she's standing in your kitchen.

"Don't pretend you didn't ask me what you did today, Holly. When you asked me if I still love Will. " She licks her lips. "Pretending it doesn't matter...it's just plain rude."

She's obviously dragged her confidence all the way to where you live in downtown Lima. And she looks like she belongs in a rough neighbourhood, too. Her eyes are bloodshot and her cream blouse and red skirt are dishevelled.

"So you're here because you love him."

She pauses. "I don't know."

You shrug. "Maybe you don't love Carl or Will. Perhaps they just fill a void."

She shakes her red curls. "I do." She's right; you know she adores Will. "I care very deeply for both of them and I'm so confused." She steps to the side and leans against the sink.

"Well then why are you here?" You step beside her and her body seems to tense. "You need to figure it out before Will comes out of that shower, otherwise you're going to make a fool of everyone involved." Coincidentally, at that moment you hear the water stop running. The poor guidance counsellor looks completely confused. "Why are you here, Emma?"

"I'm here to tell Will that I'm in love with him. I want to tell him to love me because I need to know if it's just Carl's touch that I can't stand. I can't stand his fingertips in my hair and his palm on my thigh, and I just need Will to touch me because it feels so unbelievably good."

She watches your blank expression, and your heart speeds at her desire for him. It's so sexy.

Her whisper is soft. "Oh, god. I've said too much."

You shake your head. It doesn't matter if you've just slept with Will, that you're in your robe and he's down the hall washing away the sweat from the rough sex you begged for an hour ago. She needs Will and he needs her.

"Maybe it is Carl. Maybe he's too clean for you," you suggest before flipping your blonde hair over your shoulder. "Maybe you thrive on the dirtiness of it all. The artistic Spanish teacher with his passionate charm." She's pacing. "Perhaps boring bores you." She stops by the fridge. "Maybe it isn't Will. Maybe it's the thrill of a wild kiss."

You step closer to her. She looks at you strangely, and in her eyes, you see Will. They're the same person, just trapped by different problems. They're kind, generous, and they genuinely want the best for others. They deserve each other.

But she's looking at you, challenging you. Something's changed her in the hours you've spent apart since the talk in your sex-ed classroom.

She's so close and you kiss her. A long, deep, drawn out kiss that she agrees to. She parts her lips, grasps your waist. It's nice to feel her smaller body against yours as you push her up against the fridge and show her what it's like to show affection. But your main priority is to teach her that she's only going to tingle when Will kisses her. Your touch is pleasant, your kiss is sweet, but you want Will to set her heart and soul on fire, because it makes you really hot.

Just when the tip of your tongue brushes hers, she pushes you away and steps aside.

When you look up, Will's standing there at the doorway of the kitchen, mouth agape and staring. The only problem is that he hasn't even glanced your way. His gaze is locked on Emma's and hers is locked on his.

He's wearing a towel around his hips, previously oblivious to the fact that Emma's there. Moments ago he was basking in post-orgasmic bliss, and now the love of his life is in his girlfriend's kitchen.

You know he's seen the whole kiss, or part of it, because he has a fairly noticeable erection.

All you can remember is how soft her lips were and you just want Will to disappear so you can kiss her again. No, maybe you want to kiss him again. Their desire for each other heats the room. As you sweat, you realise what you want most is to watch them fuck.

He steps closer, his eyes unreadable. You watch Emma swallow. She looks so nervous you just want to gather her into your arms.

"You never kissed me the way you just kissed Holly."

His statement of regret turns Emma's body rigid as she stands in the middle of the kitchen.

"She kissed me," Emma defends.

You can't help but add a comment. Will looks so miserable and desperate, and believe it or not, you want her to be with him more than you want him for yourself. "I think it was a little of both of us, Emma," you say.

Will ignores you.

"Does he kiss you like that?" Will asks Emma. You can see the pain in both of their eyes. They want each other so badly, but Emma really doesn't know how to fuck. And that's what they need right now. They just need to fuck each other.

"Nobody's ever kissed me like that..." Emma chokes. "Until tonight."

You feel proud. You've opened up her world to something new. But when she parts her lips and blurts the next line out, you realise she's not talking about you.

"Will, I had sex with Carl tonight."

The hurt in Will's eyes screams. "_Emma_." He draws her name out in pity and sadness. "Why are you lying to me?"

You hear the waver in her voice, and you know she's telling the truth. "I'm not. We spoke to Holly today...about our problems. I went to see him at the Radisson and we made love for the first time." Will's face turns pale, and you wonder if you'll ever love someone as much as they so obviously love one another.

"This thing between you and I...It's over, Will." She turns to you. "I'm sorry to have ruined your night, Holly."

You're confused. Moments ago she had told you that she came here to be touched by Will, and now she's ending what they ever had. This means your fantasy has evaporated. They still won't give in, and you need them to.

Will's standing there, mouth agape. You leave him there in the kitchen.

You follow her out to her car. She's already inside, staring straight ahead at your garage as she adjusts her seat belt.

You tap on the window. "I know you're upset." Slowly, her gaze turns to meet yours through glass. "Come inside."

She does what you say. When she's standing in the hallway once again, she turns and whispers so Will doesn't hear.

"I feel really dirty, Holly."

At her confession, you realise she hasn't had a shower after losing her virginity, that's why she looks a mess.

You lead Emma to the bedroom and tell her to shower.

You decide not to tell Will about her confession earlier, about why she came to see Will. She'd obviously left her confidence behind when you threw her off track and kissed her. You only did it for her own good, so she'd realise she loved and needed Will. The kiss was great. But you need her to love and need Will, because you really want to help them move things along. You need an excuse to leave.

You tell Emma to take the couch, and with an awkward glance at Will, Emma agrees. She's distraught and it's after midnight. She'll be gone in the morning.

Will doesn't leave. He's had a bit to drink and you know he's over the limit. Still, he doesn't use that excuse to stay when he climbs into your bed. You think he's just trying to make Emma jealous.

You can't stop thinking about the kiss. You have a feeling Will can't either, because he doesn't say anything when you climb into bed with him.

He starts touching you. He holds your breasts in his hands and presses himself against your leg.

"What was it like to kiss Emma?" he grunts.

"It was hot, wet." You feel him harden against your thigh as soon as the words leave your pink lips.

He touches you between your legs, and you can't believe how desperate you are for release.

"Did you taste her tongue?" he whispers.

You touch him instead of replying. You run your hands over his body. He groans and grinds above you. When he looks down into your eyes, longing clouds his hazel eyes. "We shouldn't do this with Emma in the next room."

"She won't know," you beg, thinking about her fingers as his hand sends sparks throughout your lower half.

He pulls back. He's thinking of Emma. You both are.

"You want her, don't you, Will?" You sit up in bed. "You want to touch her and make love to her."

He groans against your shoulder and you can't help but picture her naked. You want to touch her. Mostly, you just want to watch Will fuck her.

"Holly..." You tangle your fingers in his soft curls as he speaks. "I know you want to kiss her again."

You slip out of bed before answering.

She's awake when you take her hand and drag her of the couch.

It's dark, and for that reason, you guess she understands what's happening.

Will's sitting up in bed when you walk in with her. Their eyes lock across the room and you know you're doing the right thing for them. They're sexually depraved and you're just helping them out.

He looks at her with question etched all over his face. She stares back, and it arouses you, watching them eye fuck.

You undress Emma in the darkness. You're the one that unclasps her bra and watches Will try to cover his hard-on. She whimpers quietly as you slip her panties off. Will steps out of bed and walks over to the both of you. He takes Emma's hand and leads her to the bed while you shut the bedroom door.

When they lay down together, he holds her tight against him. He loves her so completely, and your heart melts watching them. They're whispering to one another, but you can't hear what they're saying. He takes her nipple between his lips. He kisses her body. They lay on their sides and he holds her against him as he positions himself. Her eyes widen when he slides into her.

You've never made love in the spooning position, but it seems perfect for Will and Emma. His hands are clasped adoringly around her waist, and her hands rest on his. It looks just like they're cuddling.

They make love slowly and you just lie next to Emma and watch them. It's the hottest thing you've ever seen.

"Holly..." Will groans, and Emma's eyes fly open to find you beside her.

She's completely naked, and you're still in your robe.

You untie it, cast the silk aside. And it seems Emma can't cast her eyes away from your naked body.

"Will..." Emma whispers, but her eyes are locked on yours, just like they have been since the moment you opened your robe. "I love you." She's gazing at you.

She reaches down and takes your hand, puts it between her legs. She drags her hands over your stomach and, with hesitant hands, plays with your breasts.

And suddenly it isn't about the sex factor of watching Emma and Will fuck. Emma's so worked up. You realise you want to be the one making love to her.

You've been with Will for over a week now, and it's time to change things up a little. And you do. You increase the speed of your experienced fingers and Emma moans. You can feel her tensing. She's almost there as Will plays with her nipples and pumps in and out of her slowly. But then you stop your rubbing and her eyes grow dark. You continue doing this to her, because she's blushing and aroused and you know that at the end of the night, your finger on her clit is going to make her come.

Will doesn't even know what's going on. He's unaware that you've wanted Emma for a long time and that you want her almost as much as he does. He loves her, you don't. You'll give him that. But he's clueless to the fact that Emma's moans and groans aren't caused by him. It's you making her clench her insides around him, helping the both of them to get off.

You tease her. On, off. On, off. You enjoy pleasuring such a sweet woman. It's exciting. Until her inexperienced hand sneaks lower and fumbles. And then she pinches you where you need to be touched.

You rub furiously. She strokes madly. Will comes.

He lovingly grabs her around the waist and holds her back against his chest when he lets go. She's desperate as he mumbles of his love for her, trying to let go for him. But she's putty in your hands.

And then you let her have her fun. Together, you bring each other to release. It's adorable the way her lips part and she gasps. She's beautiful and you wish for a second that you could see her like this more than once; more than this one night. You'll be gone tomorrow and they'll have a mess to clean up, a relationship to put back together.

Your blue eyes are locked with her brown ones. She's watching you as tremors run through her and clench around Will who has already found release, but is basking in the closeness with Emma. Her finger on your clit feels delightful when you come.

Will's panting with exhaustion, but you catch his eye over Emma's shoulder as she closes her eyes. His gaze is teary; he's thanking you. They wouldn't have done this without your help. Emma would still be with Carl; a virgin.

You initially thought Will was upset that he hadn't been the one to share Emma's first time with her, but from the look on his face, you guess he isn't too distraught. She may have had sex with Carl that afternoon and kissed Holly before Will made love to her, but Will was the man she went looking for that night. She's experienced the touch of others now, and as she rolls over and gazes into Will's eyes, you understand. Her intimacy with you during sex was a search for comfort. Making love to Will was too much for her to handle alone, and you helped her. She doesn't really care for you. It's not you she dreams about.

She falls asleep in Will's arms. He's still awake, so you get out of bed and move to rest beside him. You don't want to smell her perfume in your sheets, in her hair.

He gathers you into his arms and whispers in your ear that you will always mean something to him because you helped him. He kisses your neck and thanks you for freeing Emma and leading her to him.

Your insides twist in want.

You feel her fingertips brush the side of your breast as he pulls her sleeping form closer.

You shiver in need.

Will whispers something to her and her fingertips graze over your side in her subconsciousness.

You try to move closer to him, simply to get closer to her. You don't want to, but it's like a magnetic force is attracting you to her.

Her fingernails scrape over your ribs, and then they vanish from your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Her hands are on Will now.

And all you'll ever be is the substitute.

AN: I initially had a totally different scenario planned, which was a lot smuttier. But some of the themes were a bit much, so I figured I'd see what the response is to this fic and then think of writing the next one if people actually enjoy this piece. I do hope you liked it!


End file.
